Impera el deseo
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: [...] Kurt ambiciona a algo más. No es que los juegos bajo las sábanas con Anderson sean aburridos, para nada [...] Solo hay un problema, una nimiedad que le enerva hasta el límite de la locura: Blaine es demasiado atento, se preocupa tanto por hacerle daño que todo en él es excesivamente tierno y suave.


_El deseo no tiene por qué estar unido al amor, ni mucho menos, y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel sabe por experiencia propia._

_Cierto es que Blaine procura otorgarle un poco de ambos, es verdad que le ama como si le fuese la vida en ello y lo desea, quizá no como al menor le gustaría, pero lo hace._

_El caso es que Kurt ambiciona a algo más. No es que los juegos bajo las sábanas con Anderson sean aburridos, para nada. Blaine no se queda atrás en ese aspecto; sabe qué zonas son las más propensas a un gemido, conoce demasiado bien la fisionomía del pequeño Hummel y juega con ello a su favor, dejando al menor al borde del suplicio la mayor parte de las veces._

_Solo hay un problema, una nimiedad que le enerva hasta el límite de la locura: Blaine es demasiado atento, se preocupa tanto por hacerle daño que todo en él es excesivamente tierno y suave._

_Sebastian es todo lo contrario y Kurt supo de ello cuando fue acorralado en los baños del Lima Bean con intenciones no del todo buenas._

* * *

El líder de los gorriones se acercó a él y atrapó sus labios en un fiero beso, mordió el inferior y disfrutó del quejido que el menor profirió tras ello. Le gustó verle en tal situación, de eso no cupo la menor duda.

La capacidad de raciocinio del pequeño Kurt se fue a tomar viento fresco.

Buscó la lengua del contrario y profanó su húmeda cavidad con movimientos bastante toscos, Hummel apenas supo cómo corresponder a aquello e intento apartar al Dalton, pero cuanto más hacía hincapié en echarle a un lado más se acercaba el ojiazul contra él.

Se sintió acorralado, como una presa agazapada frente a su cazador. Extrañamente, no lo llevaba del todo mal, al menos ese calor en el bajo vientre no daba a entender eso.

Notó las manos de Sebastian tomarle de la nuca en busca de acercarlo, y no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido cuando los dientes del gorrión se cerraron nuevamente en su labio inferior.

Smythe jadeó contra su boca y todo el cuerpo del menor se sintió estremecer de placer, incluso su erección amenazó con dar una leve sacudida.

Acercó la cintura contra él, presa de la necesidad de que el líder de los gorriones aliviara lo que toscamente había empezado.

Tan pronto como Sebastian sintió a Hummel acercársele, lo empujó de nuevo a la pared y tomó su mentón para alzarlo, de forma que el chico no tuviera más remedio que mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Harás lo que yo te diga –imperó, con tal seriedad que le hizo enmudecer.

Manteniendo el rostro del menor levantado y aprovechando que tal posición dejaba el cuello expuesto, mordió con suavidad su nuez y deslizó la lengua hasta la clavícula derecha, la cual no dudó en tomar entre sus dientes. Ésta vez con el propósito de marcarla.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Anderson no hace nada así ¿Me equivoco? –cuestionó el gorrión tras separar los labios de la nívea piel del menor, contemplando aquella marca rojiza que había dejado.

-B-blaine… -susurró el chico tras volver en sí.

* * *

_El deseo no tiene por qué estar unido al amor, ni mucho menos, y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel sabe por experiencia propia._

Aprovechando que su casa se encuentra totalmente vacía, el menor rodea su miembro con la mano y comienza a moverla lentamente.

Por su mente pasan caricias rudas, besos fieros y embestidas que llegaron incluso a hacerle proferir algún que otro gemido de dolor.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo aquel chico le hizo temblar de placer, cómo lo tentó de una manera tan delirantemente excitante que sintió toda su sangre hervir bajo su piel. Únicamente el pensar en sus maneras hace que toda ella vaya a reunirse en un punto en concreto, el cual mantiene entre su mano derecha.

Le odia, en el fondo lo hace, tanto por ser quien es como por lo que le está haciendo. De una forma u otra y en contra de sus deseos, siente esa imperiosa necesidad de entregarse a él bajo las sábanas. Lo desea. Y Dios, cómo lo desea.

_Cierto es que Blaine procura otorgarle un poco de ambos, es verdad que le ama como si le fuese la vida en ello y lo desea, quizá no como al menor le gustaría, pero lo hace._

_El caso es que Kurt ambiciona a algo más._

-Ah…S-sebastian…


End file.
